Watching Her Break Beside Me
by VictoriaRoseForever
Summary: Percy watches as the secound war changes Penelope. Written for Princess.Nemo's, "I Have 397 Songs Just For You!" Challenge Songfic for Nobody's Home by Avril L.


________________

____

____

Title: _Nobody's Home  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: _1,409  
_Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters:_ Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater  
_Rating: _K+  
_Summary: _Percy watches Penelope break during the 2nd war  
_Authors Notes:  
_1) Written for 's, "I Have 397 Songs Just For You!" Challenge  
2) Not my best story really :(  
3) REVIEWS PLEASE!  
4) Sonfic to the song: Nobody's home By Avril L._  
Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

_Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it every day._

In a small flat in London, no one would have expected anything unusual. Percy Weasley was ready for a normal dinner, a normal night and a normal life. Yet, once the Ministry was taken over, he never expected normal.

That night, as he opened his door, he heard sobs from the living room.

"Penny." He sighed, closing and locking his door.

He walked over to his girlfriend who was sobbing her eyes out on a couch by the fireplace. As he sat beside her, Tommie, her small beagle jumped onto Percy's lap.

"Hey there." He said, petting its head and took his girlfriend in his arms.

"Please…don't cry Penny." Percy whispered, holding her close.

"They're going to k-k-kill me." She sobbed clutching onto his hands.

He pushed back her curly chocolate hair and ran his hand down her back.

"Penny, they won't kill you." Percy explained calmly. "They'll never find you here."

"What am I supposed to do?" she snapped, "Just hide here, until the Dark Lord and his dumb followers find me?"

"Yes, you have to do that." He said. "It's the only way to be safe."

"I want to live Perce. I don't want to go through this every day, stuck in your flat." She cried, sobbing into his shoulder.

"I know, Penny." He whispered, "I'll make you some tea, all right?"

"Okay." She replied and he kissed her on the cheek.

As Percy started boiling the water, he sat on the kitchen countertop with Tommie beside him.

"I don't know what to tell you Tommie." He sighed. "She's a wreck…she's a wreck every day."

________

_And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

"Penny, please just stay inside." Percy pleaded, pulling her back inside.

"Perce, I'm going to die here." She screamed at him as he shut the door.

"Listen to me…LISTEN TO ME." Percy yelled, his eyes staring into hers. "I don't want you to die. I love you Penny…I love you. Now stay here."

"No, no, no." she sobbed, trying to push him off her. "Please…Perce let me go outside."

"No, now stay here." He ordered, pushing her onto the couch.

He continued pulling her back inside repeatedly, until she collapsed in his arms, tired from screaming.

"Penny." He groaned, as he carried her to the bedroom. "Why do you keep doing this to me?

What's wrong, whats wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?" she screamed, throwing a vase at him.

He ducked as it shattered onto the wall and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Penny, calm down. Just calm down." He whispered as she broke down in his arms.

________

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

"I want to see my mum." She whispered to him.

He moaned and held her tightly. "No Penny."

"Please?"

"No."

"What about my dad and Allie. I need to see Allie and baby Jane."

"Penny, go to sleep."

She turned her head to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Perce, I want to see them."

"It's two in the morning Penny."

"Please, let's see them."

Percy hesitated before what he was going to say, "Penny ,honey, they're dead."

She dissolved into tears that ran down her face and onto her pillow.

________

_That's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

____

__

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you've left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.

"Please?"

"No."

"Can I just go outside for a minute?"

"Penny they're watching us, no." Percy snapped and he sobs started.

"Not again, Pen, honey, please." He pleaded.

"I can't stay here." She cried, running into his arms.

He looked at the clock and reached for a case of prescriptioned pills for depression.

"Penny, you need to take your pills."

"No."

"Come on…just take them." He pleaded, shoving the pills in her hands.

"No…no…no." she sobbed out dropping the pills on the floor.

"Penny, they'll help you get better." He said and forced them down her throat and as she swallowed he whispered, "Be strong Penny."

________________________

_Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside. _

_Her feelings she hides._

"Are you okay honey?" he asked.

"Fine." She said plainly, staring into the fireplace.

Percy crouched down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay.

"Of course I am."

________________________

_Her dreams she can't find._

Percy looked through her records.

Straight O student

Head Girl

Head of the Department of Education in the Ministry, until the Dark Lord took Charge

"You always wanted to teach." He whispered as he held her on the couch. Looking down on her sleeping figure, he smiled slightly.

________________________

_She's losing her mind._

Percy watched as she slept. He fixed his tie and sighed because, as he was walking out the bedroom he heard her whispers, "Perce?"

Turning around he smiled, "Yes honey?"

"Where are you going?" she asked groggily.

"Work, honey, work." He said and she nodded.

"All right, have fun in America." She said, and her head fell on the pillow.

"Of course Pen." He sighed leaving.

____________________________________________________________________________

_She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's falling from grace.  
She's all over the place  
_

"Just wait…the war will be over soon." He said and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Let me go outside." She asked for the millionth time.

Percy sighed and nodded. "Okay, okay, just this once."

He saw her eyes brighten for the first time in months and she smiled too.

What they didn't notice were the two men, watching their every move.

____________________________________________________________________________

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

"Penny, Penny, please…forgive me." He sobbed as he was pulled back from her reach.

"Perce, don't let them take me…please!" she screamed as someone started to drag her away.

"Don't take her. Please, don't hurt her." Percy pleaded at the men who laughed. A quick slap to his face and he shut his mouth.

"Shut up unless you want to be with her." Someone ordered, a big chunk of Percy's hair, clutched in his hand.

"Perce…please!" she cried as someone gave her several hard punches.

As her lifeless body fell to the floor Percy bit his lip as they dragged her body out of sight.

He found himself sobbing as they all dissapeared with a pop.

"Penny, oh Merlin no." he cried as Tommie went to his lap. "It's just you and me Tommie."

________________________________________________________________________________

She's lost inside, lost oh  
She's lost inside, lost oh

"Oh look, it's Penelope Wood." Audrey Weasley whispered to her husband.

Percy turned his head and saw a woman, holding a newborn baby in her arms as she talked to three children. She looked just like an ordinary woman who was there for her children, but Percy knew the truth.

Azkaban changed her, and as she stormed out of Percy's flat for good, he didn't go after her.

"You're better off." He whispered.

"I guess I am." She sobbed out, before letting go of him and running out into the rain.

As years passed he moved on, met knew people, got married and had children. He would never forget his first love and how she broke during the war.

At the train station, he watched as her husband, Oliver Wood, held her closely and he met Percy's eye. The two men both nodded to each other and Percy turned around and never looked back.

He knew she was still lost inside.

* * *

Reviews Make Me Smile :)


End file.
